Ao longo dos anos
by MeninaAzul
Summary: Se para a garota, Jon era um pedaço do Norte que ela tanto ansiava, para ele, Arya era todo o calor do Sul da Muralha, ela cheirava a primavera.


A neve cobria tudo , era algo bonito de observar, o inexpressivo branco em contraste com a enorme fogueira ao centro, as chamas pareciam querer criar asas e alçarem voo em direção a escuridão da noite, era um belo cenário se não fossem os tempos difíceis em que viviam.

Jon sentiu os olhos dela observando cada movimento que fazia, respirou profundamente, controlando-se para não dar à ela um olhar reprovador, a cada maldito dia que se passava, o rapaz tinha a sensação que descobririam tudo. Despediu-se de Sam e seus outros irmãos, retirando-se para seus aposentos de Lorde Comandante, Jon ainda não se acostumara em ser chamado de Lorde Snow sem qualquer resquício de ironia por seus irmãos ou ao quarto grande e vazio em que lhe colocaram, mas se esforçava e fingia bem. Mate a criança, Jon Snow, ouvia a voz de mestre Aemon sussurrar isso a ele, quase sempre conseguia, suas decisões eram baseadas no bem comum da Patrulha da Noite e nos votos que havia conjurado diante da árvore coração. Tentava matar a criança dentro dele, porém seu intendente pessoal e escudeiro tinha um incrível poder de fazê-lo se lembrar de seu passado e esquecer seus votos e deveres. Era o Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, não o bastardo de Winterfell, não mais.

Não sabia como ela havia chegado até a Muralha, e quando perguntara, os olhos da garota encheram-se de lágrimas e ela o fez jurar nunca perguntar aquilo novamente, entre tantos garotos que haviam chegado, ele a reconheceu, mesmo com o cabelo curto e um pouco maior do que quando a deixara, era o mesmo rosto longo e os olhos acinzentados . Jon não se importou a princípio com absolutamente nada, ele a tinha novamente, tinha sua irmãzinha, bagunçou seus cabelos como costumava fazer, a abraçou e correu os olhos por todo o seu corpo magricelo e infantil, verificando se havia algum ferimento ou fratura grave, mas Arya sempre soube se cuidar sozinha , era uma loba e poderia sobreviver entre os leões. Se para a garota, Jon era um pedaço do Norte que ela tanto ansiava, para ele, Arya era todo o calor do Sul da Muralha, ela cheirava a primavera.

Os outros a apelidaram de Graveto, apesar de Arya sempre xingá-los.

"Me chamo Arry", corrigia mal-humorada. Foram tempos amenos e felizes, os dois permaneciam juntos, por muitas vezes, Arya quebrava todas as regras impostas por Jon, atravessava o pátio principal à noite sorrateiramente, entrava no quarto dele, direto para debaixo dos cobertores, ele a repreendia, temia que a descobrissem.

"Sete infernos, Jon! Aqui é muito frio, prometo que é apenas hoje",ela sempre dizia .

Arya crescia absurdamente rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava de Jon. A encontrara soluçando sob uma árvore no bosque, com um pano branco agarrado a suas mãos pequenas, ela gritou para que ele se afastasse, Jon se aproximou preocupado e retirou o pano ensanguentado de suas mãos.

"Você está ferida, Arya...", ela pegou o pano bruscamente dele, não conseguia fita-lo diretamente.

"Não seja estúpido...eu...apenas não sou...agora eu sou...", Jon não precisou de mais explicações, sentiu-se queimar de vergonha. Não era mulher, não sabia ao certo o que fazer, ou como ajuda-la, Arya muito menos, parecia querer esconder de si mesma o que acontecera, tinha os olhos tristes a boca em uma linha reta, um pouco indecisa e envergonhada. Ele puxou o pano dos dedos dela e fez uma pequena fogueira ali, ficaram observando o fogo consumir pano e sangue, em silêncio. Ela não voltara a dormir com ele novamente.

Quando as notícias sobre a morte de Lady Catelyn e Robb chegaram até a Muralha, ele não encontrara a garota em lugar algum. Porém, quando já estava prestes a adormecer, ouviu os passos dela preencherem o quarto, sentiu os dedos frios da garota apertarem seu braço, fazendo-o se virar para abraça-la.

"Eu vou matar eles, Jon. Juro", ela murmurou séria, Jon limitou-se a abraça-la mais forte, ele a queria por perto para sempre, sentiu vontade de desertar e leva-la para longe, para casa, e se Winterfell não fosse mais que escombros, então eles construiriam seu próprio lar.

Arya tinha 16 anos quando Jon a nomeou seu intendente pessoal e escudeiro, por vezes ele se esquecia que Graveto era uma garota, porém quando se lembrava, desejava esquecer novamente. Era quando ela não estava com tantos casacos e armadura que Jon inconscientemente percebia as curvas arredondadas de seu quadril e seios, ele rapidamente desviava os olhos, constrangido. O rosto da garota era longo e solene como a de um nortenho, os olhos tinham a mesma cor que a dele, mas tinham um brilho que o fascinava deliberadamente.

Ela parecia querer leva-lo ao extremo, voltara a dormir com ele nos últimos meses, sem pudor algum, Jon podia sentir seus seios roçarem em suas costas, com apenas o tecido fino da camisa de Arya separando-os, por um momento, o rapaz se perguntou se a garota esbarrava os lábios em sua nuca por descuido ou propositalmente. E mesmo com as reclamações dele, ela sempre se aproximava o suficiente para deslizar sua perna entre as dele, por fim, Jon saia do quarto assim que ela adormecia, duro e com frio.

-Você parece preocupado. -murmurou apoiando o queixo no peito do rapaz.

-Estive pensando em toda essa situação. -respondeu indeciso sobre continuar, Arya sentou rapidamente, desconfortável com o caminho a qual seguia a conversa. -Você já não é mais uma criança, logo eles descobrirão, Sam já desconfia que há algo de errado com meu escudeiro. Você é uma dama, Arya, seu rosto está mudado, se alguém descobrir...- não conseguiu terminar. -Os Reed sempre foram de extrema confiança de nosso pai, talvez eles possam mantê-la escondida, você é a última Stark. -Arya o fitou como se ele tivesse lhe esbofeteado, quis dizer a ele que também havia proferido seus votos diante da árvore coração, ela era um corvo.

-Quer mesmo que eu vá? –foi tudo que pode perguntar, mordeu os lábios com tanta força que pode sentir o gosto do sangue em sua língua. –Isso não cabe a você decidir. –disse fria.

-É claro que cabe a mim, eu sou seu Comandante e seu irmão. –respondeu autoritário, ela o fitou em uma fúria crescente.

-Decida-se Lorde Snow, ou sou sua irmã ou sua intendente. –cuspiu furiosa, Arya levantou-se para ir embora, mas Jon rapidamente agarrou seus braços, os olhos dela pareciam queimar o corpo do rapaz, era bom. Cinza era uma cor fria e morta, mas naquele curto momento em que seus olhares se cruzaram, o cinza dos olhos tornaram-se perigosamente inflamável.

-Você é tudo. –confessou, estavam tão próximos que ele podia sentir o cheiro adocicado de Arya, automaticamente fechou os olhos, inalando seu perfume. Para sua surpresa, sentiu algo quente e macio pressionando seus lábios. Jon ficou estático por um momento, o suficiente para fazer Arya se afastar magoada e constrangida pela rejeição. –Não. –protestou com veemência, ele sabia que não poderia parar agora.

Avançou de forma faminta em direção aos lábios dela, sugou-os repetidas vezes, tentando gravar o sabor dela, na ponta de sua língua. Ele a amava mais do que tudo, sempre fora assim. Era sua irmãzinha favorita e agora, a mulher a quem desejava. Jon não sabia se aquilo era imoral, talvez os deuses os repugnassem, apesar de tudo, era um pecado doce e sereno. Como amá-la daquela maneira poderia ser tão errado se os fazia tão bem?

As mãos de Arya deixaram de acaricia-lo para retirar o restante de suas vestes, a respiração de Jon automaticamente cessou. A luz do anoitecer adentrava o quarto e tocava o corpo da jovem de forma que ele pudesse contemplar as formas de seu corpo feminino, Jon estendeu a mão para tocar em um dos seios de Arya, ela estremeceu em resposta. Voltou a beijá-lo ferozmente, tudo nela beirava a selvageria, os olhos, o sorriso, seu atrevimento. Estiveram unidos naquela noite de todas as formas possíveis. Conversaram sobre todas as coisas que haviam omitido até então, Arya lhe falou sobre Syrio, sobre Porto Real e a última vez em que viu Ned Stark vivo. Ele contou a ela sobre os Outros, e como matara um. Relembraram de forma saudosista os tempos em WInterfell, sentiam saudade até mesmo de Sansa. Só pararam de conversar para voltarem a devorar um ao outro.

Não tinham ideia de como fariam tudo aquilo dar certo, porém ambos eram lobos da mesma matilha e sabiam que se voltassem a se separar novamente não sobreviveriam ao inverno.


End file.
